Fairytales & Fallacies
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Cameron and Jey argue over his refusal to admit he is under the weather.


Cameron tried not to let her worrying show, but Jey looked a mess; a hot mess.

His skin looked dull and his eyes were hazy, but he insisted he was okay, even as another round of coughs consumed him.

"I really think you need to get checked out." He shook his head no while trying to get up from the bed.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest a bit," he stubbornly refused and she had to bit her tongue so she wouldn't call him out his name.

"You need more than rest," she said quietly feeling his burning forehead. "You have a match later on tonight Jey, in the state you're in; you're liable to pass out before you get to the ring or in it."

The tall man tried to refute her claim, but even he knew he didn't feel so hot. He had a slight pounding in his head, his mouth tasted funny, and his vision was blurry. Despite his vision, he could make out the concern in Cameron's eyes.

"I'll get checked out," she did not seem to believe him, so he assured her. "I promise."

Cameron fidgeted beside Naomi, ignoring her friend's confused look. "If you have to pee, the bathroom is not too far away Cam."

The two toned hair colored woman rolled her eyes at Naomi before focusing on Jimmy and Jey's match. She felt her heart enter her throat when Jey flew into the air landing on his cousin Roman. She relaxed for a moment since he seemed fine. Then Jey was thrown into the ring since he was still the legal man. She tried not to let her emotions show; she hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Jey, not even Naomi.

She felt her heart stop when Jey took a stomp to the back of the head by Seth. The hazy look in his eyes wasn't selling, the clenching of his teeth was not fake; Jey was really hurt. She watched as the Usos won their match, but Jimmy had to hold up his twin to keep him from collapsing.

She turned to Naomi, seeing that the young woman could also tell that something was off with Jey.

"Let's go check on them," the dark haired woman said, saving Cameron from having to.

Jey was getting looked over, while Jimmy stood by was the scene that greeted the women when they walked into the trainer's room. Naomi went to Jimmy's side while he mostly likely told her what was wrong with his brother.

"You have a fever and a slight concussion," the older man said looking Jey over. The young man groaned trying to get away from the prying hands of the trainer; hissing when the man touched a sore spot on his neck. He knew Cameron was glaring daggers at him, he could feel the extra heat on his face. He was not looking forward to what would happen to him after he got to the hotel.

Cameron was silent as all four of them packed into the car to go to the hotel. Jimmy was driving with Naomi in the passenger seat, which left her in the back with a man she wanted to slap. Jey had tried to discretely grab her hand, but she yanked her hand away.

He had lied, he had promised to get checked out and he hadn't. She knew that because if Jimmy had known he would not have let Jey carry 50 percent of the match. Then the idiot got a concussion on top of his fever.

She slammed the door marching to hotel lobby, Jimmy and Naomi staring after her in confusion. "What's wrong with her?"

"When isn't something wrong with her?" Jey retorted making his walk toward the lobby.

Cameron entered her room, dropping her bags on the floor. She immediately went to start her shower, needing it to calm her down. After pulling out night clothes, she went under the hot spray of water. Her tensed muscles turned to mush.

She wasn't going to focus on Jey; she would get a goodnight sleep and avoid him. Her plans were dashed when, from the bathroom door way, she saw him sneaking into her room. The tatted man froze when he saw her, shoulders sagging when she ignored him and got into her bed turning her back to him.

He came toward her sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry." She didn't move or react to his apology.

"Cameron don't ignore me."

"Go away Jey, just go away." He could tell she was trying not to argue, but she couldn't be loud since it would alert Naomi and Jimmy, he figured he was safe.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." The silence that followed encouraged him to get under the cover with her, still leaving some space between them.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt. I saw the way your eyes looked after Seth stomped you, you were in serious pain. You would have passed out if it hadn't of been for Jimmy." He waited for her to turn over to face him before taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he murmured placing small kisses on her forehead. She could feel his overheated body and wondered if he took his medicine the trainer had given him.

"Jey, did you take your medicine?" she got a sleepy yeah. She allowed him to sleep for a few minutes before remembering that he had gotten a concussion as well. She tried to move out of his arms, but he only tightened his hold mumbling. She decided to get her phone within arm reach and set an alarm for an hour from now.

She knew that she would have to get him back into his room before Naomi and Jimmy discovered them, but she decided to push that to the back of her mind. She placed a kiss on his lips before snuggling into his warmth, taking most of the cover off of him.

This is a random one shot so hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
